Love, mistakes and misunderstandings
by Catanime
Summary: Kageyama is starting to have feelings for Hinata. He doesn't want to feel this way scared it would ruin everything. So Kageyama decides to avoid Hinata , while hurting him without knowing. Pairing: Kageyama/Hinata First fan fiction


Authors note: so this is my first fan fiction story ever. So please understand why it might be bad. Enjoy :3

Chapter 1:

Kageyama's pov:

For the most part I thought of him as just a teammate but as time went on I kind of noticed that I've started to look at him differently. He's annoying, sure. He's very loud and just a plain dumbass, but for some reason, I liked it. I was mostly interested in becoming the best in volleyball so I didn't really pay much attention to other people, I didn't have time to waste on thinking about how I felt about other people. So when I started having this feeling in my heart, "kageyam-", whenever I was near him, saw him, heard his name. "Kageyama-kun!" Whenever I saw him playing volleyball and some of his shirt would go up exposing his stomach and seeing those lips that would make me want to test if his lips are as soft as they look- "BAKAYAMA". A voiced yelled getting me out of my trance and realizing I wasn't alone. "WHAT!" I yelled at the person who had intruppted my thoughts and then I suddenly remembered that I was walking home with Hinata, after practice had finished, lost in my thoughts of KISSING HIM?! My face started to heat up at the thought of it. Suddenly I heard Hinata talking again, " jeez bakayama, I was just trying to get your attention, you seemed to really be thinking hard about something and I got worried you would hurt your small brain thinking to hard. " He said with a smirk on his face. I became even redder at his comment "dumbass hinata! You are the one with a small brain here!". I yelled while squeezing his head. " ow ow ow okay okay stop I was Kidding stop bakayama" Hinata said while laughing. Oh god that laugh and smile of his that made my heart clench and beat really fast. I quickly let go and turned away not wanting him to see my obvious blush. For a while we walked home in silence until Hinata spoke again, breaking the silence,"hey im sorry okay I was just kidding there is no need to be so mad." Said Hinata while suddenly latching onto me "kageyammaaa im sorryyy okay?" I basically died at this becoming even redder than I thought possible "okay okay dumbass I forgive you, okay?, now get off of me, you are gonna disturb the neighbors dumbass!" Like it was right on que, coah Ukai came out of his store, "WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET YOU ARE DISTURBING THE NEIGHBORS". He yelled.

" tch we got kicked out all because of you dumbass." I said not being actually mad as I sounded. "This feels familiar for some reason" Hinata said with a very cute pout on his face.

~~~~ time skip~~ kags house~~~

3rd person

What should I do? I can't stop feeling this way, I can't stop feeling this way for Hinata. Thought kageyama as realization struck him, do I love Hinata? How could he tell? He doesn't even know what love is since he had never felt this way before. But the way Hinata made Kageyama wish he could be with Hinata at all times... it had to be this so called love, right?. No impossible... I can't be gay right? But at the same time kageyama would start blushing at the idea of loving Hinata, hugging him, kissing his soft looking lip- " no fuck what am I Thinking?!" He yelled suddenly not caring how loud he was since his parents weren't home and not coming home until late at night. He couldn't sleep thinking about it. He tried thinking about other things like practice or volleyball, but that would lead to him thinking about playing volleyball with Hinata. From there it escalated quickly, having to stop himself before he imagined weird scenarios. Soon later that night, kageyama had accepted that he truly has feelings for his friend/partner. Kageyama in love with Hinata

Author note: I hope you guys like chapter one of my kagehina story. I tried to keep Kageyama in character, I hope I did a good job. Special thanks to my friend who helped me. Please review I want to know what you guys think and feel free to give constructive criticism. Thankss byee :3


End file.
